Mi otra realidad
by Aniitaa
Summary: Un “gracias” de Draco Malfoy era muchísimo más de lo que podía esperar. -Me estoy volviendo loco, Granger. No sé que me pasa.-lentamente se acercó y la besó. Una historia de polos opuestos, que... ¿Se atraen?
1. Cuando te toqué

A veces pienso cómo fue que llegamos a esto

A veces pienso cómo fue que llegamos a esto. ¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en mi todo? ¿En qué momento empecé a engañar a Ron?

Te observo dormir luego de una intensa noche de pasión, esas donde la ropa molesta y la piel quema. Tengo una leve sospecha de algo que no es bueno para ninguno de los dos en estas circunstancias. No voy a decírtelo, al menos no por ahora.

Observo la lluvia caer en el exterior de ese departamento que, muchas veces, fue nuestro lugar de encuentro. Gris, como las nubes, como tus ojos, estoy yo por dentro. Siento culpa por Ron porque aunque la relación no iba muy bien eso no me daba excusa para engañarlo. Pero no puedo evitarlo, ¿sabías? Es que te veo y me pierdo.

Nuevamente te observo dormir, desnudo, tapado solamente por la fina sábana blanca. Yo, desde el otro extremo de la habitación en un sillón, tomo una coca-cola; ese hábito que adopté cuando fallecieron mis padres, ese vicio muggle que yo te inculqué.

Recuerdo la primera vez que toqué tu piel, en tercer año de Hogwarts. En ese entonces no me percaté de lo suave que era hasta que la toque por segunda vez...

_Flash Back. _

Hermione caminaba por los jardines de su colegio pensando en la reciente discusión con su pelirrojo amigo. Sabía que tenía razón pero también sabía que Ron no lo admitiría y eso le molestaba.

Sin darse cuenta había terminado en el árbol en el que tantas veces leía, pensaba, lloraba, sentía…Algo le llamó la atención: alguien le había ganado puesto. Un bulto negro, seguramente una persona, se encontraba al pie de árbol temblando. No le veía la cara debido a que tenía una capucha que la escondía. Caminó los metros que la separaban del "bulto" y se sentó a su lado. Ella levantó la mano y la acercó al hombro de la persona que lloraba. Lentamente el desconocido giró su cara y la miró a los ojos. La extensa capucha negra escondía tras de sí unos hermosos ojos grises repletos de surcos de lágrimas. Esos inconfundibles ojos claros, azul como un iceberg, grises como el cielo en una tormenta. Hermione olvidando que el que lloraba era su peor enemigo lo abrazó con todo el amor que pudo darle. Él, sin pensar quien le daba el abrazo, se lo correspondió. Esa fue la única vez que Hermione Granger vio llorar a Draco Malfoy.

-Granger… mi madre… mi madre mu… murió, Granger-le confesó con la voz entrecortada.

Ella no sabía que decir así que aferró más a él. Estuvieron así más de una hora. Él lloraba, ella lo abrazaba. Sin querer, le rozó la mejilla. Ese roce, de unos pocos segundos, en la misma mejilla que había tocado una vez para dañarlo, le resultó la más suave del mundo. Ese roce le alcanzó para estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Para él pasó desapercibido ya que se levantó y murmurando un: "Gracias Granger", se alejó de ella.

La castaña tenía que admitir que no fue muy afectuoso a lo último, pero que un "gracias" de Draco Malfoy era muchísimo más de lo que podía esperar.

_Fin Flash Back._

Recuerdo que cuando comenzó el año todos advertían que estabas diferente, ya no insultabas al "Trío de Oro", ni a los sangre impura. Recuerdo, también, que luego de ese encuentro ibas algunos días al lago, a ese árbol, a buscarme. Te quedabas ahí, abrazado a mí, y yo no ponía resistencia. Cuando determinabas que ya era demasiado tiempo te ibas con tu simple: "Gracias Granger".

Nadie sabía de nuestros encuentros, al menos no de mi parte. En los pasillos solo cruzábamos miradas disimuladas, temerosas de ser descubiertas. Una tarde de esas en las que me encontrabas junto al árbol, no aguanté más y decidí preguntártelo…

_Flash Back. _

Dos jóvenes se encontraban abrazados a la sombra de un árbol. Cualquiera que no los conociera, diría que eran novios o, al menos, amigos. Pero nada eso. Esos jóvenes ni siquiera se conocían, es más, si quitaran esos encuentros, eran enemigos.

-Malfoy, ¿siempre me vas hacer lo mismo? ¿Vas a venir aquí, me vas a abrazar, pasará un tiempo y te irás con tu simple "Gracias Granger"? Al menos dime algo... Draco, por favor.

Escuchar su nombre en la boca de ella lo hizo estremecer. Pero el no podía, _no debía _ser débil. La necesitaba, sí. Porque con ella había descubierto un escape de la realidad, de su realidad. Así, sin que le hablara. Solo con su presencia, con sus cuerpos juntos, con su mirada.

-No lo arruines Granger-espetó brusco.

-Pero Draco…

-No Hermione, no. Adiós.

Y como tantas otras veces, se levantó y se fue hacia el castillo con su arrogante caminar. Ella solo se esperanzó por ese "Hermione" que había salido de sus labios, sin intención. _"Al menos ya no me llama sangre sucia"_, pensó.

Y a ese encuentro le siguieron otros diez, en los que el rubio no hacía más decir: "Hola Granger", "Adiós Hermione". Pero ella no lo presionaría, estaba segura que tarde o temprano, le diría algo más, por lo menos algo.

_Fin Flash Back._

Y así lo hiciste. Al fin y al cabo no estaba tan equivocada. Había olvidado que, ese día yo iba camino a Hogsmade, pero todavía no había llegado a la puerta del castillo. Yo iba caminando con Ginny y recuerdo haberle dicho que les dijera a los chicos que no me esperaran, que yo lo alcanzaría en cuanto me desocupaba. No estaba tan desacertado lo que hice, aunque en ese momento no lo supiera…

_Flash Back._

Ginny Weasleyy Hermione Granger caminaban hacia la puerta del castillo para ir a Hogsmade. De pronto se pararon en seco porque un par de ojos acero les impedían el paso. El dueño de éstos agarró por el brazo a Hermione, pero la pelirroja replicó diciendo que no era seguro que estuviera con Malfoy. La castaña le sonrió y alegando que ella se sabía defender, le dijo que fuera con Harry y Ron, que ella los alcanzaría cuando terminara de hablar con Malfoy. La pelirroja, sin protestar, se fue caminando por el solitario pasillo.

Draco tiró del brazo que anteriormente había tomado. La metió en un aula vacía y le dijo:

-Buenos días, Granger.

-Juro que por un momento pensé que solo sabías decir: "Hola Granger", "Adiós"-le dijo sarcástica.

-Bueno, como ves, sé decir más que eso.-Rodó los ojos.

Ella puso cara de exasperación.

-¿Necesitas algo más, Malfoy? Harry y Ron me están esperando…

- ¡Por favor Granger! ¿¡Me vas a decir que prefieres estar con San Potter y la comadreja antes que conmigo!?-explotó

-Sí Malfoy.

-Pues tus tardes conmigo debajo de ese árbol no dicen lo mismo.

Ella se ruborizó por la mención de esos encuentros que eran prohibidos para ambos, él pareció notarlo pero no dijo nada.

-Piensa lo que quieras Malfoy, yo me voy-le dijo la castaña tratando de esquivar el tema y acercándose a la puerta.

-Detente-murmuró tomándole el brazo.

-¿Qué diablos te sucede hurón?-interrogó girándose hacia él.

-¿Quieres saber qué diablos me pasa, Granger?-dio un paso acercándose más, que enseguida ella retrocedió.- ¿Eh? ¿Quieres saber, Granger?-dio más pasos hacia ella que esta vez no pudo retroceder porque había chocado con la pared. Entonces, terminó de acercarse quedando uno pegado al otro.

Ella tenía la respiración entrecortada y él la miraba fijo, sin perderse ni uno solo de sus movimientos. Se acercó a su oído y ella instintivamente cerró lo ojos. Él murmuró:

-¿Quieres saber, Hermione?

Ella asintió. El volvió al frente y la vio: tenía los ojos cerrados, la respiración entrecortada, las pecas, el pelo… se veía hermosa.

-Me estoy volviendo loco, Granger. No sé que me pasa.-lentamente se acercó y la besó.

Le llamó la atención que ella le correspondiera el beso. A ese beso le siguieron uno, dos, tres…

-No vayas a Hogsmade, quédate conmigo, Hermione.

Ella ya no era una santa, la comelibros, la ratón de biblioteca. Había descubierto que era linda, que atraía muchas miradas masculinas y que eso era muy satisfactorio, lo aprovechó, siempre y cuando sus notas no bajaran. No desperdiciaría pasar un rato con Draco Malfoy, aunque no hicieran nada, el rubio era muy lindo y si estaba cambiando tal vez merecía una oportunidad.

El rubio la había vuelto a besar así que cortó el beso solo para decirle:

-Me quedaré.

Él le sonrió y volvió al ataque. Pasaron toda la mañana abrazados, besándose, riendo, de vez en cuando burlándose del otro.

Era tarde y pronto empezarían a llegar todos de Hogsmade. Draco acompañó a la castaña a su sala común y se despidieron con uno de esos besos que te quitan hasta la última gota de aire. Ella le sonrió coqueta y entró en su sala común dejando al rubio solo, camino a la suya.

Durante la cena se miraron continuamente para ver que hacia el otro.

_Fin Flash Back._

Yo no me había dado cuenta pero poco a poco me empezaste a gustar… solo me gustabas, pero ese sentimiento era lindo. Pero poco a poco mis sentimientos se fueron cayendo junto con mi idea de otra oportunidad para Draco Malfoy. Desde que me besaste por primera vez ya habían pasado 15 días y no venías a verme más al árbol y habías vuelto a insultarme en los pasillos. Empecé a pensar que me habías utilizado, que me usaste mientras te serví, que ya no valía la pena.

_Flash Back._

Hermione estaba sentada bajo un árbol muy recurrido por ella y cierto rubio. No estaba bien, se sentía usada, se sentía mal. No lloraría, el rubio no merecía una sola de sus lágrimas. Además la culpa era de ella porque Malfoy no le había dado ningún tipo de esperanza, al fin y al cabo era exclusivamente su culpa. Se encontraba distraída cuando el rubio apareció con el aparente fin de molestarla.

-Sangre sucia…-murmuró a modo de saludo.

-Mira Malfoy, primero me besas, luego no me hablas por dos semanas excepto que sea para insultarme. ¿Me harté, entiendes?

-Granger…. No sabía que fuera tan importante para ti como para contar lo días en los que no te hablo…

-¿Pues, si me importas, qué?-interrogó desafiándolo.

Él, que no se esperaba esa respuesta, olvidó la cara de superioridad y asco, y le dio lugar a una de sorpresa. Se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en las piernas de ella, que instintivamente le acarició el cabello pero cuando fue conciente de lo que hacía, se paró en seco.

-Herms,-dijo con la vista perdida en algún lugar del lago, acariciándole la mejilla-intenté olvidarte y no lo logré. Estas semanas tuve que levantar una máscara entre nosotros, no podemos estar juntos _por más que quiera_. Si no, tal vez, puedas salir lastimada.

-No… no te entiendo-murmuró nerviosa.

-Que debo casarme, Hermione.

-No, no puede ser… Draco, tú… tú me gustas. No te cases, por favor.

-Yo no quiero casarme, Hermione. Mi padre me obligó. Debo casarme con Astoria. Vengo a despedirme, yo quería algo en serio contigo pero aunque falte mucho tiempo para que me case en algún momento tendremos que cortar lo que sea que tengamos y nada mejor que cortarlo ahora, por lo sano.

Se notaba que no estaba de acuerdo en lo que decía, pero era lo mejor. No debían sufrir por algo que todavía no habían empezado. Pero Hermione necesitaba tener una idea de lo que pudo haber sido, de lo que ella, muy dentro suyo, quería que fuera. Luego de pensarlo, le ofreció:

-Regalémonos una tarde, con lo que pudo ser. Ambos sabemos que no será, pero podría ser una despedida. Una despedida de lo que empezó siendo tardes bajo un árbol y terminará siendo nada.

-Hermione eres una gran persona-le dijo Draco-. Sé que viniendo de mí no es gran cosa, pero te lo digo con toda la sinceridad que alguien como yo pueda llegar a tener.

-Es mucho más de lo que puedo esperar-él le sonrió-. Ven, vamos a otro lugar, podrían vernos…

Caminaron por los pasillos de Hogwarts y terminaron en la sala de Menesteres. Cuando entraron había una chimenea, grandes sillones y un gran ventanal que daba a los jardines de Hogwarts pero que, seguramente, desde los jardines no se vería. Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos, en aquella sala. Abrazados, besándose, pensando… disfrutando de lo que sería su última tarde juntos, de esa tarde que ninguno de los dos quería que acabara. Esa tarde que cuando terminara se llevaría consigo un poco de su amor, un poco de su alma, un poco de su corazón.

El sol caía. Ambos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en uno de los sillones de la sala y se besaban como nunca antes se habían besado. Su vida se iba en ese beso, su vida, su alma, su pasión. Era un beso distinto a todos los que se había dado. De pronto, sin que uno se diera cuenta, el sillón de esa sala que cumple tus deseos, se convirtió en una cama. La castaña cuando se percató de eso se sonrojó, él solo se limitó a sonreír. Hacía horas, tal vez minutos, que se besaban, uno al lado del otro. Hermione sentía que no podría aguantar, así que toó la iniciativa. Lentamente, le quitó el grueso suéter que llevaba puesto el rubio. Él se separó de ella y le dijo:

-Herms, tal vez no deberíamos seguir.-Al ver su cara agregó:-no es porque no quiera. No deberías probar algo que sabes que no repetiremos, al menos no juntos.

-No me importa, Malfoy. Quiero saber lo que pudo haber sido, a pesar de saber que mañana no despertaras conmigo; de que en los pasillos volveré a ser la "sangre sucia"; de que volverás a ser el "hurón"; a pesar de saber que no volveré a tocarte.

-Solo si prometes no volver a llamarme Malfoy en privado.

-Esta bien, hurón-bromeó ella.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada y volvieron a besarse. Esta vez el rubio tomó el mando y poco a poco le fue quitando el suéter que llevaba bordado el escudo que él tantos años odió, el escudo de Gryffindor.

Ella tenía miedo, nunca había estado con nadie, pero tenía el presentimiento de que el rubio la cuidaría.

-Herms, si… si no quieres… podemos…-le dijo el ojigris entre jadeos.

-¿Puedes parar de hablar? Voy a aburrirme-le respondió para romper el hielo.

-Sé que es tu primera vez, y generalmente no dudo, pero contigo es diferente, quiero cuidarte. Tal vez no quieres estar con alguien que sepas que ya no volverá a ser tuyo.

-¿Dónde está el Malfoy salvaje con el que se había acostado medio Hogwarts?

-Se acabó cuando descubrí que puedo querer.

-En estos momentos tendría que volver-dijo provocándolo.

-¿Extrañas al Malfoy petulante, orgulloso, sensual y arrogante?

-Que no lo seas conmigo no quiere decir que hayas dejado de serlo-le dijo entre beso y beso.

-Si es lo que quieres, volveré a ser el de siempre-dijo con ironía.

Sin perder tiempo se puso sobre ella, le desabrochó los botones de la camisa mientras le besaba el cuello. Ella, que tampoco iba a dejar que el rubio hiciera todo el trabajo, le sacó la camisa. Le besó el cuello, la boca, el lóbulo de la oreja. Él, que pensó no aguantar más, terminó de quitarle la blanca camisa junto con la corbata de los colores de su respectiva casa. Ella intentó quitarle el pantalón, pero el le murmuró en el oído:

-No vayas tan rápido, disfruta el momento.

Ella volvió a besarlo. Pronto las luces de la Sala de Menesteres se fueron apagando, dejando a los jóvenes jadeantes, iluminados solo por la blanca luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Se besaron hasta que no aguantaron y ella le quitó el pantalón mientras el recorría su cuello con pasión. Lentamente le quitó la pollera. Ella se sonrojó. Ambos estaban únicamente en ropa interior, y aunque lo que estaban a punto de hacer lo deseaba, también le daba vergüenza. Con la rapidez que solo práctica otorga, le desabrochó el sostén. Hizo en sus pechos todo lo que antes había hecho en su cuello, logrando gemidos de su amante. Ella solo arqueó la espalda mientras el rubio le enseñaba lo que era hacer el amor, lo que era la pasión, lo que era querer más. No aguantó más y, girándose para quedar sobre él, le quitó el boxer gris con rayas blancas que, al igual que toda la otra ropa, quedó perdido en algún lugar de la habitación, lejos ellos. Ya no podrían seguir estirando lo inminente, así que el le quitó última prenda que le quedaba puesta a la castaña. Volvió a girar, quedando sobre ella. La besó. Ese beso era cálido, tierno porque sabía que le causaría un leve dolor a la castaña antes de llegar al punto máximo de placer. Tomó la varita, hizo el hechizo anticonceptivo y se unieron en uno solo. Ella gimió de dolor, abrazándose a él. Él la acarició para tranquilizarla, y juntos alcanzaron, eso que ambos deseaban desde que se quitaron la camisa. Ella sonrió exhausta, él la miró. _"Es hermosa"_, pensó.

El rubio y la castaña descansan juntos, uno al lado del otro. Ambos tenían amplias sonrisas en sus caras porque, a pesar de ser una despedida, fue la mejor despedida de sus vidas. Él giró la cabeza para mirarla y le confesó:

-¿Sabes? Hoy ha sido mi primera vez…

-¿Me vas a negar que te acostaste con medio Hogwarts?

-La primera vez que hice el amor, porque he tenido sexo, pero nunca había hecho el amor.

Ella sonrió por la extraña confesión. Ese rubio sí que era raro. Abrazados, se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo, sin importarles lo que pasaría al otro día, lo que pensarían los demás, ni que sería de sus futuros separados.

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana de la sala de Menesteres. Hermione despertaba luego de la noche más linda de su vida. Miró a su derecha, donde seguramente ya no estaría el rubio, pero tenía que comprobarlo. Afirmativamente, su amante no estaba. En su lugar había una nota y un collar. Agarró el collar y lo miró. Era cadena de plata con un corazón de una extraña piedra verde. A pesar de ser de los colores de Slytherin, la cadena era hermosísima. Tomó la nota y la leyó.

_Hermione: _

_Espero vértela puesta cuando te cruce en los pasillos o en las clases. Lamento no poder darte algo mejor (y no me refiero a lo material). Esta es mi despedida. Por cierto, ayer la pasé muy bien. Espero que no sufras. _

_**TE AMO**_

_D. M._

Cuando la terminó de leer gruesas gotas de agua cayeron por la cara de la castaña. Se puso la cadena y pensó: "_Fue la mejor noche de mi vida, pero fue la única. De ahora en más tengo que olvidarme de Draco Malfoy."_ Se vistió y se encaminó hacia su sala común, donde seguramente encontraría a Ginny muy enojada.

_Fin Flash Back._

Recuerdo que todavía guardo esa carta. Recuerdo haber llorado mares esa noche. También recuerdo no haberte visto ese día, tal vez así era mejor, porque si no me hubiera dolido estar tan lejos.


	2. Me duele amarte

Hola a todos!

Bueno, primero quería agradecer a todos los que leyeron la fic. Quisiera invitar a toda esa gente que la leyó(que se que la leyó porque me agregaron a sus historias favoritas) a dejarme un Review para ver que les parece la historia, para contarme si les gustaria cambiar algo,... acepto todo tipo de consejos, criticas, felicitaciones, sugerencias...

Y la segunda invitacion es que pasen a leer mi otro fic, tambien de esta pareja: ¿Quién dijo que no podríamos amarnos?

Les dejo un besito a todos.

Ah! y una cosa más! La letra que está en negrita es una cancion, Me duele amarte así de Reik. Si quieren escucharla busquenla en Youtube, pero les recomiendo que no la escuchen mientras leen porque no va a la par.

Ahora sí, un besito a todos.

Y a leer!!

Recuerdo que todavía guardo esa carta. Recuerdo haber llorado mares esa noche. También recuerdo no haberte visto ese día, tal vez así era mejor, porque si no me hubiera dolido estar tan lejos.

_Flash Back._

Un mes había pasado desde que Hermione tuvo a Draco una noche para ella sola. Un maldito mes desde que lo había tocado por última vez. Un maldito y horrible mes.

**Me duele amarte  
Sabiendo que ya te perdí.**

Hermione lloraba sola en aquel árbol que tantas tardes le había regalado una rubia compañía, fría como un iceberg, caliente como las llamas que seguramente ahora arderían en su sala común.

**Tan solo quedara la lluvia  
Mojando mi llanto  
Y me hablara de ti**

Cada gota que caía por su inmaculado rostro le recordaba una noche prohibida para ambos, una noche que no debería recordar como nada más que una despedida, un a noche en la que entregó el cuerpo y el alma a su acompañante y no se arrepentía.

**Me duele amarte  
Los sueños que eran para ti  
Se pierden con cada palabra  
Con cada momento que espere vivir**

Las esperanzas que había guardado muy dentro suyo y que esa noche afloraron se hacían, con el tiempo, más fuertes pero más imposibles. Ambos, por obligación o por decisión propia, debían seguir destinos diferentes y, para tristeza de ambos, tampoco debían cruzarse. Lo peor era que querían cruzarse.

**Me duele más imaginar  
Que tú te vas y dejaras  
Detrás de ti  
Tu ausencia en mis brazos**

Y a pesar de que él no era el de siempre, Hermione no podía evitar ver todas las miradas femeninas que atraía a su paso, con su belleza, con su elegancia. Ella se limitaba a mirarlo, él ya ni siquiera la miraba, o al menos eso creía la castaña. Si tan solo supiera que el rubio en quien pensaba estaba observándola desde detrás de aquellos inmensos árboles de los jardines de Hogwarts.

**Me duele tanto sospechar  
Que ni tu sombra volverá  
Para abrigar  
Mi alma en pedazos**

Si tan solo supiera que esa sombra sí quería abrigarla, por eso estaba allí, para verla, aunque sea, de lejos. Pero se volteó por alguna fuerza, razón o vaya a saber uno por qué, y se chocó con aquella mirada gris clara para con ella, gris oscura para con los demás. Un hermoso gris, el más hermoso de todos, _su_ gris.

**Me duele amarte así  
Hasta morir  
Lanzándome a la nada, viéndote partir.**

Odiaba el día en que había conocido su destino, el destino de él, el destino que finalmente los separaría. _¿Qué nos pasó?,_ se pregunta por dentro, a sí misma. _¿Por qué nos enamoramos? Nosotros no nos hubiéramos enamorado jamás, no nosotros, no la Hermione y el Draco de siempre_, piensa nuevamente. Él le dedicó una melancólica sonrisa. Y como si fuera un libro entró a su mente por sus ojos, sin necesidad de la Legemerancia, que él sabía usar perfectamente.

**Me duele aquel Abril  
Cuando te vi  
Por vez primera y dije que eras para mi  
Me duele amarte tanto**

Draco odiaba la vez que la conoció de verdad, odiaba amarla, odiaba depender de ella, odiaba estar ahí y ser descubierto. Y no porque no quisiera, si no porque no solo le dolía a Hermione, a él también. Lentamente se acercó, no podía evitar lo inevitable.

**Me duele amarte  
Los sueños que eran para ti  
Se pierden con cada palabra  
Con cada momento que espere vivir**

Se acercó, la acarició y sentó junto a ella. Perdió la vista en algún lugar del lago, pensativo. La abrazó y ella volvió a llorar, pero esta vez con más ímpetu.

-Llora-le dijo-, lo necesitas.

Lloró todas las gotas que no había podido soltar en ese largo mes.

**Me duele mas imaginar  
Que tú te vas y dejaras  
Detrás de ti  
Tu ausencia en mis brazos  
Me duele tanto sospechar  
Que ni tu sombra volverá  
Para abrigar  
Mi alma en pedazos.**

Y es que ella sin él se moría, ella sin él no vivía. Lentamente, junto con el del rubio, su corazón volvía a latir. Volvía al latido lento y acompasado que siempre tenía. Volvía su temple relajado, su cerebro a funcionar.

-Tienes que seguir adelante Hermione, sin mí-se apenó-, lo lamento. Sé que tal vez ahora pueda ser algo lindo pero a la larga tenemos que dejarlo, por ti, por mí. No llores princesa, no llores.

**Me duele amarte así  
Hasta morir  
Lanzándome a la nada viéndote partir.**

-Es que no puedo resignarte Draco. Te amo. No sé qué me hiciste, qué me pasó, pero te amo. No puedo aguantarlo. Te veo en las clases y me dan ganas de ir y abrazarte y besarte. Ya no puedo aguantarlo. Me da la sensación de que ha pasado un año y solo ha pasado un mes. Es terrible, Draco, es terrible.

-Te entiendo, a mí me pasa lo mismo.

Se abrazó más a él y se durmió tranquila, por primera vez en aquel mes.

**Me duele aquel Abril  
Cuando te vi  
Por vez primera y dije que eras para mi  
Me duele amarte tanto.**

-Lo siento, de veras lo siento-admitió el rubio mientras le acariciaba los rebeldes bucles a la dormida castaña.

**Me duele amarte  
Los sueños que eran para ti  
Se pierden con cada palabra  
Con cada momento que espere vivir  
Me duele mas imaginar  
Que tu te vas y dejaras  
Detrás de ti  
Tu ausencia en mis brazos**

-Adiós princesa-dijo aunque sabía que no lo escuchaba.-Lamento hacerte sufrir. Lamento por lo que estás pasando. Lamento que me quieras. Ojala encuentres alguien que te haga feliz, alguien que te ame y que pueda amarte. Alguien sin compromisos. Alguien que te ame como yo pero no con mi nombre.

**Me duele tanto sospechar  
Que ni tu sombra volverá  
Para abrigar  
Mi alma en pedazos  
Me duele amarte así  
Hasta morir.**

-Analicé todas las posibilidades, hasta la de algo en secreto-prosiguió sereno-, pero padre, de solo enterarse no me torturaría solo a mí, sino que perseguiría hasta matarte y yo no lo toleraría. Si no estás, yo muero contigo.

**Lanzándome a la nada viéndote partir  
Me duele aquel Abril  
Cuando te vi  
Por vez primera y dije que eras para mi  
Me duele amarte tanto  
Me duele amarte tanto**

-Lo hago por ti, Hermione. No me importa que mi padre me torture pero si me importaría que lo hiciera contigo. _Solo porque no quiero perderte pierdo. Solo porque no debo amarte, te amo. Solo porque no debo olvidarte, no te olvido.-_él sabía perfectamente que no lo escuchaba pero necesitaba decírselo.-Lo hago por ti, lo juro, lo hago por ti.

Y levantándose lentamente para no despertarla se alejó se su amor, de una parte de su mente y su corazón. Hasta nunca, dijo sabiendo que ella al despertar y no verlo, seguramente se pondría peor; _"pero no puedo evitarlo"_, pensó.


	3. Es Definitivo

Hermione despertó y el rubio ya no estaba. _"Gracias", _pensó sincera. Se había ido, nuevamente la había dejado sola.

-Prometo olvidarte, por ti, por mí-murmuró en voz alta.

_Fin Flash Back_

Lentamente empiezas a moverte. Según mis cálculos estas a punto de despertar. Efectivamente, mis cálculos no fallaron y pronto me choco con esos envidiables e irrepetibles ojos grises. Con una mirada me invitas a acercarme pero, también con una mirada, respondo que no quiero dormir, que me quedaré en ese sillón, acurrucada, tomando lo poco que queda de la Coca-Cola. Pronto te vuelves a dormir, como siempre. No te levantas hasta las ocho o nueve de la mañana y recién son las cinco. Pero en nuestros últimos encuentros no he podido dormir bien, cosa que generalmente hacía con normalidad.

_Flash Back._

Tres meses pasaron de aquel encuentro clandestino. Roces, miradas, susurros, cruzaban los dos jóvenes en Hogwarts desde aquel encuentro. Diferente era cuando iban acompañados, ahí debían fingir indiferencia, superioridad, repugnancia. Hermione no lograba olvidarlo y eso le dolía mucho. Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de su sala común abrazada por su pelirrojo mejor amigo, mientras, como muchas otras veces en aquellos tres meses, en sus mejillas se formaban surcos de lágrimas. El pelirrojo no sabía por qué lloraba, y admiraba la actitud de no preguntárselo.

La castaña lloraba muy a menudo, pero el pelirrojo creía que era por la situación que estaba viviendo el mundo mágico. Creía que la castaña debería exigirse menos, porque vivía estudiando y se estresaba. Hacía tres meses que venía llorando, pero sospechaba que si le preguntaba algo, le iba a mentir. Así fue como decidió consolarla sin ningún tipo reclamo ni queja.

El rubio con una expresión de pena la había vuelto a insultar. Sabía que no quería, solo debía.

Draco Malfoy tampoco se sentía muy bien. No había logrado olvidarse de ella, y buscaba amor en otras mujeres. Pero no lo había logrado porque en vez de buscar amor, erróneamente, buscaba pasión, una noche de cama. Cosas que solo llevaban al rubio a pensar mas en ella. Cosas que hacían que no pudiera sacársela de la cabeza. Cosas que hacían que Snape tuviera que llamarle la atención por haberlo encontrado mirando a la castaña en vez de hacer la poción. Se estaba volviendo loco, los Malfoys no aman, no debían querer; aunque él ya no creyera en eso, le convenía. Por él, por ella. _"Si algún día me ves con otra no pienses que no te amo, piensa que te quiero y que intento olvidarte" _pensó como si aquello pudiera llegar a Hermione; no lo sabía, depende de qué estuviera pensando.

Hermione se encontraba en la otra punta de castillo, junto a Ron, en su sala común. Se había quitado la cadena que llevaba puesta hace tres meses, esa que era un corazón de plata con una piedra verde. La pasaba entre en sus manos, jugaba con ella mientras pensaba que estaría haciendo su rubio amor. _"Seguro está besuqueándose con otra mientras piensa que tan ingenua soy"_ pensó. Estaba a punto de arrojar la piedra al fuego, pero una frase iba apareciendo en la piedra verde, lentamente. Ella pudo leer:

_Si algún día me ves con otra no pienses que no te amo, piensa que te quiero y que intento olvidarte._

"_Seguro"_ volvió a pensar con ironía. Iba a reanudar su actividad se lanzarla al fuego pero no supo por qué no pudo. Algo dentro de ella se lo impedía, y nuevamente el rubio se hacía dueño de su mente.

El rubio miró el fino anillo de plata que llevaba en el dedo anular. Ese anillo se lo había dado su madre antes de morir, junto con una cadena de un corazón de plata con una piedra verde, diciéndole que se la entregara a la persona que amara. Le explicó que funcionaba mostrando los pensamientos de la persona que tuviera la cadena a la que tuviera el anillo y viceversa, siempre y cuando, los pensamientos sean sobre ellos. Esa noche que habían pasado en la sala Multipropósito, se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de su enemiga, de la única que lo había sabido ayudar. Que irónica la vida. Volvió a mirar el anillo, su madre le había dicho, también, que si la otra persona no lo amaba, no funcionaria. _"Tal vez ya me olvidó"_, razonó. Pero pronto, en el anillo, comenzó a formarse la palabra: _seguro_. "_Me ama_", pensó. Pronto, en la otra punta del castillo, en una cadena con una piedra verde, se formó la frase: _Me ama, _pero la dueña no llegó a leerla.

La única que sabía de su relación clandestina era Ginny, que no la apoyaba. Pero era obvio, nadie que la conociera lo haría. Hermione estaba triste, quedaba solamente una semana para que termine el año, y hace unos días se había enterado que no podría volver el año siguiente a Hogwarts porque debería ir con Harry tras los Horrocruxes, por orden de Dumblendore. No solo temía no poder volver al colegio, si no que la idea de alejarse de Draco se le hacía terrible. Tal vez no lo fuera a ver nunca, eso la preocupaba. "_Debería hablar con él, no le gustaría nada si no se lo cuento_", pensó. Por el momento eso lo dejaría para la semana entrante, ahora debería estudiar, porque tenía los exámenes finales. Hermione iba a la biblioteca con la intención de estudiar, lo que no sabía era que estaba muy lejos de poder memorizar alguna palabra.

Draco Malfoy estaba en la biblioteca con el fin de encontrar algo que lo distrajera, corriendo el riesgo de cruzarse con la castaña, pero no había rastro de ella. Él iba por la mitad del libro cuando la castaña, seguramente la alumna que más visitaba la biblioteca al año, entró con una sonrisa cargada de tristeza. Draco la miró. Al instante se recriminó y murmurándose: "debo concentrarme" se enfrascó en el libro nuevamente. Con gran satisfacción logró no volver a mirar a la castaña. Diferente fue en el caso de la joven que desde que entró no pudo sacarle la vista de encima. Le inquietaba que el no la mirara, le inquietaba que no levantara la vista. Miró la cadena y nuevamente en la piedra aparecía una frase:

"_No debo mirarla"_

Instintivamente levantó la vista y chocó con los hermosos mercurios que rápidamente volvieron al libro que el joven tenía en las manos. El rubio observó el anillo y allí decía:

"_No lo entiendo… Pero se ve tan lindo"_

Draco sonrió con arrogancia. _"¿Sabrá que eso le comunica mis pensamientos involucrados con ella?"_. Instantáneamente la ojimiel leyó aquel pensamiento y se dijo así misma: "lo sospeché". Como evidentemente no podría estudiar con aquella presencia que la perturbaba, decidió irse. Pero para salir tenía que pasar por delante del ojigris así que inspirando fuertemente caminó, segura, hacia la salida.

En su hazaña para salir de aquel lugar el elegante zapato del rubio se interpuso en su camino logrando que ella cayera sobre él. El rubio, ni lerdo ni perezoso, le dio el beso que ambos ansiaban hace exactamente tres meses. Cuando inevitablemente tuvieron que separarse para que no los vieran, y de paso respirar, la castaña se levantó y, haciendo uso de la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, se alejó de la biblioteca con prisa sin volverse para mirarlo, porque sabía que si lo hacía, no se iría más de allí.

El rubio sonrió y se miró la mano donde la castaña, durante el beso, había colocado una nota. Como si su vida dependiera de eso, desdobló el papel y leyó:

_Draco:_

_Sé que esto está mal y no debería hacerlo. Tengo algo muy importante que contarte y, que tal vez, solo tal vez, te interese saber. Quisiera que nos encontremos durante la semana, ya que temo que se termine Hogwarts y no poder habértelo dicho. El martes, después de pociones, en la Sala Multipropósito. _

_Si no vienes lo entenderé._

_Hermione._

Obvio que iría. Hermione lo había intrigado con aquella carta y, de alguna forma, tendría que averiguar qué le quería decir. Sonrió al pensar que linda estaba, tal vez nunca lograría olvidarse de ella.

El martes llegaba por fin y con él una tarde bastante inquietante para la castaña. En exactamente una hora se reuniría con la perdición, su perdición. Pensar que solo estaba a unos metros de ella (porque estaban en la clase de Pociones) y ella ni siquiera le podía hablar, simplemente mirarlo. Aquella hora, para ambos, fue la más larga de todas sus vidas. Pero bueno, el tiempo no se estancaría y pronto se hizo presente el fin de la clase de Pociones. Era la hora y ambos corazones parecían salirse del pecho de su respectivo dueño.

Hermione pasó por su sala común a dejar la mochila y pronto se encaminó a la "cita". Allí estaba el rubio, en una habitación pequeña y con solo un sillón. Pero cuando la castaña ingresó la habitación se agrandó y otro sillón como en el que estaba sentado el rubio, apareció.

-Sabes que no me gustan las mujeres impuntuales, Granger-soltó el rubio, frío.

-Sabes que no quiero gustarte Malfoy-dijo Hermione igual de fría que él-. Además sinceramente pensé que no vendrías.

El rubio decidió hacer como si no hubiera escuchado y dijo como si nada:

-¿Podrías ir al grano, Granger?

Hermione no entendía nada. Aunque tenía sus dudas, ella pensaba que el rubio todavía sentía algo por ella, por algo estaba allí; y ella… ella todavía lo amaba como o más que la última vez que estuvieron juntos sin público. Entonces, ¿por qué se trataban así? ¿Por qué no simplemente se besaban y se abrazaban hasta que el tiempo se acabara? ¿Por qué estaban lejos, uno en un sillón y otro en el otro? Por nosotros, se repitió por décima vez en el mes. Yo por él; él por mí.

-Malfoy, yo…

-Recuerdo haberte pedido que no me llamaras Malfoy en privado-admitió como si se arrepintiese de haberla tratado mal minutos antes.

-Yo…-repitió sin nombrar aquella palabra que tanto la perturbaba: Draco-Cuando el año

termine, yo…

**Te encuentro despierto  
me dices lo siento  
con una lágrima derramas.**

**-**¿Qué Hermione? ¿Tú qué?

-Yo…

Debería concentrase y juraría que ese sería la última vez que le diría algo a Draco Malfoy. Evidentemente no podía seguir así, no estaba bien, él tampoco; y aunque separados se hicieran daño, no se haría tanto como el que los dañaría cuando cortaran algo que ya había empezado. Hermione no se podía borrar al rubio besándola, sacándole la ropa, acariciándola… Tampoco podía quitarse lo suave que era su piel de su sentido del tacto, ni lo rico que olía, ni lo hermoso que era besarlo.

**Me abrazas, me hielo  
me pides un beso  
y yo me quedo sin respirar.**

-Me iré, Draco… No me verás…

-Herms, yo también mi iré. Todos los alumnos hasta el más pequeño, se irá. Pero son sólo unos meses…-no entendía porque la castaña hacia tanto drama si, como todos lo años, se irían de vacaciones y luego volverían.

-No… ¿No lo entiendes? No volveré a Hogwarts, debo ir a una misión con Harry y para eso es preciso que no vuelva a Hogwarts. No te veré nunca más. No regresaré.

Gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por el delgado rostro de la castaña y leves sollozos se escapaban de su boca sin que ella los pudiera reprimir. El ojigris estaba paralizado con el cerebro funcionándole a mil por hora. Él quería olvidarse de la castaña, pero no dejar de verla. Debía protegerla y si estaba lejos, eso se le haría imposible.

**Solo espera un momento  
solo dime no es cierto.**

-No, no puede ser… No me hagas esto, prométeme que no te irás. Dime que es una broma… Por favor…

Pero el silencio y las lágrimas de la castaña hacían más que evidente que no era una broma.

-¿Y qué haré cuando te vayas y extrañe tus besos? ¿Qué haré cuando no te tenga en la biblioteca para robártelos? ¿Qué voy a hacer, Hermione?-preguntó a modo de súplica.

-Me olvidarás. Buscarás besos en otras mujeres y pronto te olvidarás de mí. Harás como si nunca te hubiera besado y volverás a ser el Draco Malfoy de siempre.

**Solo quédate en silencio cinco minutos  
acaríciame un momento, ven junto a mí**

**-**¿Y qué haré cuando quiera tocarte? ¿Qué haré cuando quiera hacer el amor contigo? ¿Qué haré cuando llame a la mujer de turno en mi cama Hermione?-cuestionó el rubio desesperado.

-Buscarás pieles similares a las mías, las tocarás y las tendrás a tu merced. Y si por alguna razón la llegas a llamar Hermione, fingirás que has dicho otra cosa, que ha escuchado mal.

-Pero no es lo mismo, yo te quiero a ti…

-De todos modos tienes que olvidarme y yo a ti. Tarde o temprano teníamos que hacerlo y vez esta sea la mejor forma… Es difícil olvidar si la otra persona se pasea tan campante por alrededor nuestro. No me verás más, ni yo a ti. Olvídate de mí, tal vez así, yo me olvide ti-las gotas que caían de sus ojos ahora resbalaban con más fluidez.

**Te daré el último beso, el más profundo  
guardaré mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti.**

**-**No, princesa, no puedes irte…

-¿No entiendes? No quiero irme, TENGO que irme.

**Tengo tanto miedo  
y es que no comprendo  
que fue lo que yo  
he hecho mal.**

La besó con desesperación.

-No, basta-se le notaba la tristeza a flor de piel.-No podemos seguir, debemos empezar ahora. Tú tienes que ser el asqueroso Slytherin y sangre pura de siempre para mí. Si me besas no podré olvidarte.

**Me abrazas, me hielo  
me pides un beso  
y yo me quedo sin respirar.**

-Al menos déjame abrazarte.

-No, no toleraría que me toques-admitió fingiendo una entereza que no tenía.

**Solo espera un momento  
solo dime no es cierto.**

-Debo irme.

Hermione se giró sin esperar respuesta del rubio y se encaminaba hacia la puerta, pero de pronto la puerta desapareció. El rubio estaba deseando que no se fuera.

**Solo quédate en silencio cinco minutos  
acaríciame un momento, ven junto a mí.**

-Déjame ir, te lo ruego. No mes hagas daño-le rogó.

-Escapémonos, hasta que la guerra termine, hasta que ya no tengamos que escondernos. Tengo suficiente dinero como para vivir todas nuestras vidas sin que nos descubran…

-Ya basta, debo irme, en serio… No me tientes, te lo ruego.

**Te daré el último beso, el más prefundo  
guardaré mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti.**

**-**Sin embargo quieres tentarte…

Se acercó y rozó sus labios. Hermione no entendía como en un momento así, él podía ser tan fuerte.

**Dame tu mano, devuélveme el aire  
di que me amas, que no eres culpable.**

-Te amo, pero déjame ir. Juro que te dejaré en paz, no volveré a hablarte.

Él le tomó la mano y con la otra le acarició la mejilla por donde todavía le resbalaban lágrimas por la suave piel.

**Por lo menos un momento  
dime que esto no es cierto.**

**-**Quisiera decirte que miento, que me quedaré contigo hasta que tengas que casarte, pero debo irme, por mi bien, el de Harry y el del mundo mágico. Lo siento, y te recomiendo que participes lo menos que puedas en la guerra que se desatará, por tu bien, hazlo por mí.

**Solo quédate en silencio...  
acaríciame un momento...**

Y por primera vez en la noche, ella lo acarició, y él cerró los ojos al contacto con su suave piel.

**Te daré el último beso...  
guardaré mis sentimientos  
y me iré lejos de ti.**

**-**Un último pedido…

-El que quieras, Princesa.

-Bésame.

Con los cuerpos muy juntos y todos los sentimientos que venían guardando, se unieron en el beso más largo de sus vidas, más dulce, más salvaje y repleto de esperanzas.

**Solo quédate en silencio cinco minutos  
acaríciame un momento, ven junto a mí.**

Ella se aferró a él y le acarició la mejilla. Y lentamente se fue separando de su perdición.

**Te daré el último beso, el más profundo  
guardaré mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti.**

-Te extrañaré-le dijo mientras aún más lágrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos color miel.

-No creas que yo lo haré menos-admitió con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Te amo, adiós-y sin esperar respuesta, aprovechó el descuido del rubio en que la puerta había vuelto a aparecer, y se escabulló, se alejó de allí, corrió hasta el lago, llorando. Si tan solo se hubiera quedado unos segundos más, hubiera escuchado el solitario "_yo también_" que emitió el ojigris.

_Fin Flash Back._

Junto con ese recuerdo, la castaña dejó salir una solitaria lágrima por todo lo que habían vivido. Últimamente estaba demasiado sensible, el rubio se lo había dicho, y sinceramente, tenía razón.


	4. El Comienzo del Final?

**Hola! como andan?**

**Lei los rewievs y les agradezco porque están muy lindos! (les aviso que tambien acepto criticas)**

**Con respecto a lo de los titulos de las canciones: las que puse hasta ahora una es: Me duele amarte, de Reik; la otra es Solo quedate en silencio.**

**Bueno, los dejo leyendo y los invito a dejarme mas rewivs para saber que le esta pareciendo esta historia.**

**besitos y...**

**A LEER!**

_Flash Back._

Solo restaban poco más de doce horas para que los alumnos de Hogwarts abandonaran el colegio. Dos jóvenes, muy lejos el uno del otro, pensaban en su amor, en las despedidas que habían tenido, en las ganas que tenían de tener muchas otras… Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir esa noche en la que, sabían, era la última en el mismo lugar. Ella daba vueltas en la cama, pero el rubio no desaparecía de sus pensamientos. Él en cambio, ya se había resignado a que no podría dormir y se sentó en la cama, intentando concentrarse en el libro que tenía en las manos, pero poco pudo leerlo.

La castaña, ya decidida a que no podría dormir, se levantó y, enfundándose en una bata de invierno, bajó al lago quebrando algunas reglas de ese castillo que tanto le había dado… ¿Pero qué importaba? Era su última noche allí… Una regla más, una regla menos… ya había roto bastantes como para preocuparse por aquella. Allí estaba, aquel lago negro que tantas alegrías y tristezas le había dado. "_Adiós a todo, adiós a el amor de mi vida, realmente había aprendido amarlo."_, pensó. Paseó por el castillo tratando de guardar en su mente cada uno de esos maravillosos rincones. Inconcientemente caminó hasta la sala de Menesteres. Ese lugar le había dado a conocer uno de los momentos más lindos de su vida. Dudando, entró e instantáneamente se formó la misma escena que había la última vez que había estado allí con Draco. La cama, los sillones, la ventana… Se quitó la bata y lentamente se recostó en la cama. El corto camisón le llevó a pensar que tenía frío y que si tan solo el estuviera abrazándola… Pero no estaba. Por fin, en paz, en uno de sus lugares preferidos de Hogwarts, el sueño venció a Hermione Granger.

El ojigris había decidido deambular por el colegio porque no podía seguir encerrado en su cuarto, así que lentamente caminó sin rumbo, perdiéndose en los oscuros y vacíos pasillos del colegio. Pero el destino era traicionero y la suerte, poca. Así fue que se encontró a sí mismo en la Sala de Menesteres, observando a Hermione dormir, con un camisón muy corto, tentándolo a ver más, y temblando de frío. Pero su cara le restaba lo provocativo a esa situación. Se le notaba en los ojos que había estado llorando y que se había dormido con nostalgia. Solo se quedaría un momento, luego se iría sin decir nada, mientras ella durmiera. Lentamente se acostó, logrando que no despertara. Al poco tiempo, la ojimiel dejó te temblar y se acurrucó contra él.

La castaña despertaba cuando el sol apenas salía. Abrió lo ojos y se desperezó. Lentamente comenzaba a volver el frío que estaba segura que en alguna parte de la noche había desaparecido. Había dormido como un bebé. Juraría que en las sábanas había olor a menta, y no cualquier menta, sino la menta que _él _usaba. Y allí estaba la prueba de que no estaba enloqueciendo. Pequeños cabellos rubios descansaban en la almohada de al lado. No solo su cabello, si no que también había olvidado el suéter en el sillón.

-Draco, Draco-murmuró en voz alta.

Ahora tendría que volver a verlo para devolvérselo y eso sinceramente no la entusiasmaba ya que podría tentarse. Que malditamente traicionero era el destino o ¿las casualidades?

Todos los alumnos se agolpaban en el patio del colegio a la espera de los carruajes que los llevarían hasta el Expreso de Hogwarts. El rubio no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la castaña, mientras que ella conversaba, triste, con sus amigos. Pronto los carruajes fueron llegando y como los de sexto fueron los últimos en bajar, les tocaron los últimos. El Trío de Oro se subió al primero que divisaron pero como todavía faltaba gente, el carruaje no avanzó. Minutos después Draco Malfoy se acercó allí.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-preguntó.

-Sí, por supuesto-le respondió Hermione con dulzura, olvidando que sus amigos estaban allí.

El pelirrojo enrojeció. ¿Acaso Hermione había olvidado todo lo que el hurón le había hecho?

-Hermione, yo creo que…-objetó Ron.

-Déjalo Ron, no te hará nada-agregó la castaña.

El pelirrojo enrojeció aún más y el rubio sonrió con arrogancia mientras que el ojiverde solo miraba la escena. Gris y miel se chocaron, dos sentimientos se chocaron, dos personas de fusionaron en una mirada que no acabaría hasta que ese momento acabe. El pelirrojo miraba el paisaje, y el pelinegro se había hundido es sus pensamientos, que no eran pocos, tratando de ordenarlos. Nadie reparó en que rubio y castaño, gris y miel, blanco y moreno se fusionaban a pesar de la lejanía. Pero todo acaba, y la magia se rompió. Primero bajó Ron, luego Harry y los otros dos aprovecharon ese segundo de soledad para besarse.

-No me olvides-le rogó ella.

-No lo haré-afirmó él.

Hermione bajó del carruaje en busca de sus amigos sin volver la vista atrás.

-No me olvides, yo tampoco lo haré-murmuró antes de alcanzar a Harry y perder a Draco de vista, para siempre.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en uno de lo primeros compartimientos del tren. Ambos en silencio, uno por enojo, otro por confusión y la última por tristeza. Los tres sabían que ese era su último viaje en aquel tren. Luego de algunas horas, la estación se hizo presente. Lentamente los alumnos se acercaban a las puertas del tren, mientras éste bajaba la velocidad, pero la castaña intentaba retrasar lo máximo posible esa situación. Dumblendore había muerto, ella debía dejar a Draco y al colegio, tal vez moriría en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, y lo peor de todo se había enamorado de aquel rubio que ahora dejaba solo, para que siguiera su camino sin ella. Se sentía sola, desprotegida, sin esperanza, sin nadie que la protegiera. El tren se detuvo y la castaña no podía seguir retrasando su abandono. Aferrada a Harry, Hermione, abandonó el tren mientras dos mercurios reparaban en que, de sus enrojecidos ojos, caían un sin fin de lágrimas.

La ojimiel abandonó la estación de tren con la seguridad y el lamento de que no volvería a ver esos pilares grisas que la enloquecían. Sus padres estaban inquietados por sus lágrimas, pero ella les dijo que luego hablarían. Mientras tanto, de la estación, desaparecían hacia su mansión un joven rubio y otro igual que éste con la excepción de que le duplicaba la edad y tenía el cabello mucho más largo.

"_Lamento no haberte podido dar un futuro, Princesa. Lamento tener que casarme. Lamento que nuestros destinos no se unan. Lamento que tengas que irte y aún más que no seas tú quien se casará conmigo en lugar de ella." _Pensaba el rubio ya muy lejos de ella.

Pronto el sol se fue apagando, corriendo, desapareciendo junto con los corazones, esperanzas de un amor, besos y momentos de ambos jóvenes.

Su amor se grababa más fuertemente. La semana pasó y pronto, siete días después, la castaña se encontró tirada en su cama, recordando Hogwarts. Un leve picoteo en la ventana se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Hermione se levantó, caminó hasta la ventana y la abrió. Encontró a una elegante lechuza gris que le hizo acordar a _sus_ ojos y nuevamente esos mercurios invadieron su mente sin que nadie los llamara ni los requiriera. ¿De quién podría ser esa lechuza? No era de Ron, tampoco de Harry, tal vez fuera de Hogwarts. Desató el pergamino pero la lechuza no la abandonó, sino que se quedó, obediente, esperando una respuesta al que, seguramente, sería su dueño o dueña. La castaña desenrolló la carta y con cautela leyó las palabras que surgían de aquella fina, pulcra y prolija letra:

"_Te extraño."_

Automáticamente la castaña supo de quién era aquella carta. El rubio le estaba diciendo que la extrañaba. Lentamente, tomó un pergamino, una pluma y tinta azul y escribió:

"_No creas que yo lo hago menos."_

Enrolló el papel y se lo ató a la lechuza que salió con su prolijo vuelo, seguramente, a Malfoy Manor.

La ojimiel reparó por primera vez en aquella semana en la cadena que llevaba desde aquella noche en la sala de Menesteres. Brillaba. ¿Será porque estaban lejos el uno del otro?

Hermione, aquella noche, se quedó dormida en su escritorio esperando la respuesta a su carta que, estaba segura nunca llegaría.

Para la castaña los días cada vez eran más largos, pero para beneficio de ella, ya habían pasado un mes desde que dejó su segundo hogar, su colegio. Los días pasaban y Hermione debía organizar sus cosas para la misión que la esperaba cuando terminara el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo. Todavía no tenía nada organizado. Debería empezar ya si no quería que el plan fallara. Debía empacar todo lo que necesitarían ella y sus amigos, tendría que modificarles la memoria a sus padres y mandarlos a vivir otro país, olvidar a Draco. Por lo pronto empezaría con empacar las cosas, así que utilizando magia muy avanzada y el bolsito de cuentas que usaría para el casamiento de Bill y Fleur, lo agrandó por dentro, pero para los demás aquel hechizo era imperceptible. Seleccionó los libros, la ropa, los elementos y todos los objetos que ella tenía y debían llevar. Ya se ocuparía de recolectar otros… Y así, dos semanas más pasaron volando. Faltaba tan solo una semana para el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo. Aquellas dos semanas la castaña había descubierto que con la mente ocupada, no se ponía a pensar en el rubio, ni a extrañarlo. Por primera vez, había logrado borrar al rubio u mente, al menos por dos semanas, eso era un avance. Por primera vez había logrado no estar pendiente de aquella cadena. Y pensando en eso fue que la tironeó de su cuello y la observó. La cadena rezaba: "_La amo". _Hermione debía olvidarse de él, ese era su propósito. Con furia tironeó sacándose la cadena y la lanzó dentro del bolso de cuentas, perdiéndola por un largo tiempo. En eso se encontraba cuando una lechuza marrón ingresó por la ventana abierta de su cuarto. Tomó el pergamino y leyó:

_Hermione:_

_El plan comienza. Mañana deberemos buscar a Harry y te necesitamos para ello. Harry nos necesita, el mundo nos necesita Hermione. Pasaré a buscarte por tu casa mañana a las cinco y te explicaré en que consiste el plan._

_Ojoloco._

Eso no solo significaba que debería cambiarles la memoria a sus padres, si no que también significaba que comenzaba un periodo de transición donde todo podía salir bien o, hasta, perder su propia vida. Tendría que prepararse, pero lo más urgente era preparar a sus padres.

_Fin Flash Back._


	5. Mis amigos

_**HOLA A TODOS!!!**_

**_Como andan? espero que bien..._**

**_Lamento estar tardando tanto actualizar es que en este tiempo estube llena de examenes y no tuve tiempo para seguir con la historia..._**

**_por suerte ya los termine asi que aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo... les adelanto que el capitulo que viene va a desatgrandes emociones en nuestros protagonistas y les recomiendo que no se lo pierdan!_**

**_Me encantan los rewies! sigan asi por favor! sepan que igualmente estoy abierta a todo tipo de criticas._**

**_besitos y..._**

**_A LEER!_**

_Fin Flash Back._

Gracias a Merlín eso me salió bien. Me sentí contenta, no recordaba la satisfacción de que algo te haya salido bien.

A veces llego a pensar que esto es una locura. ¿Qué nos pasó? ¿El camino que tomamos es realmente el correcto?

_Flash Back._

Pronto la noche pasó. Hermione pudo dormir tranquila, al menos tenía todo preparado.

La castaña esperaba intranquila la llegada de Ojoloco o algún miembro de la orden. Con todo listo y sus padres camino a otro país, podría asegurar que había hecho un buen trabajo. El reloj de pie del vestíbulo de su casa toco cinco campanadas, dando a conocer que la llegada del auror no se haría esperar. Tenía razón, prontamente, a su lado, apareció la prominente figura de Alastor Moody. Hermione le recibió con una sonrisa.

-¿Lista?-lo escuchó preguntar.

-No tengo otra opción-admitió con una sonrisa triste.

Moody la tomó del brazo y utilizando sus habilidades para aparecerse, ambos aterrizaron en la Madriguera. Ginny, su mejor amiga corrió abrazarla. Sabía por todo lo que Hermione estaba pasando, sabía que no volvería al colegio y también sabía que eso, para Hermione, significaba no ver más a Draco. Ginebra Molly Weasley estaba segurísima de que su amiga se había enamorado. Atrás de Ginny la abrazó Ron, la extrañaba tanto. Molly se acercó al grupo de cuatro personas y al ver a Hermione se acercó la besó y su típico comentario de: "te ves muy flaca" no faltó. En unas pocas horas irían a buscar a Harry, no había tiempo que perder.

Hacía rato que la media noche había pasado. El plan había salido exitoso, es decir, Harry había vuelto a la Madriguera, pero todavía faltaban llegar varios miembros de la Orden participando del plan "Los Siete Potter". Allí estaba Hermione, esperando con el corazón en la mano la llegado de los demás, de los que ya tendrían que haber llegado y los que no. Sabía que su mejor amigo notaba la tristeza en su rostro tanto como ella pudo notar la culpabilidad en el suyo. Ambos sabían que los mortífagos los habían alcanzado y ambos rogaban que todos estuvieran sanos y salvos. La castaña no podría aguantar otra pérdida, ya bastante tenía con Draco que, aunque no estuviera ni mal ni muerto, no estaba con ella y tampoco lo vería más, así que era lo mismo.

En ese instante estaba sentada en su cama, intentando, al menos, cerrar un ojo. Pero no podía, la reciente muerte de Ojoloco la había shockeado ¿Y si le hubiera pasado lo mismo a ella o alguno de sus amigos, o al mismísimo Harry? Lágrimas ya incontenibles eran derramadas por ella. No estaba bien. Si seguía así no sabía como haría para contenerse todo lo que durara esa misión que emprendería con sus mejores amigos. Debía llorar a escondidas. Si tan solo estuviera _él _ahí, para consolarla, para acariciarla, para besarla, para abrazarla. Era absurdo, el único que realmente la conocía era su ex enemigo, era el único que sabía el secreto que escondía y que nadie más que él lo sabía: _lo amaba_. Era absurdo, el momento que toda su vida pensó que sería con una persona especial, alguien con quien hubiera mantenido una relación larga, lo había mantenido con su enemigo. Había hecho el amor con su enemigo. Amaba al rubio egocéntrico y petulante. Sabía que nadie nunca entendería su sentimiento hacia él por eso debía esconderlo, por eso solo él la entendía. Por eso lo amaba. Por eso ahora lloraba con una tormenta de sentimientos que rogaban salir. Por eso lo extrañaba. Allí estaba, hecha una llorona nuevamente. Una parte de sí le decía que se escapara, que fuera a buscar al rubio, que se olvidara de su nombre, de lo que había vivido, de todo, de todos; que se fugaran juntos y que no volvieran; pero otra le decía que debía quedarse allí, con sus amigos, para luchar junto a ellos por una causa noble, por la vida de muchos magos y muggles, por la vida de personas inocentes... No, ella no era así, debía quedarse y luchar por más que en aquella pelea se le fuera el alma, su amor, su corazón. Sabía que Ginny sospechaba, se lo había preguntado pero ella lo había negado. Por primera vez en su vida Hermione tenía una disputa entre hacer lo que debía o lo que sentía, lo que tenía y lo que quería hacer. Pero iba a hacer lo que debía, lo que tenía que hacer, por ella, por sus amigos, y hasta por _él. _

Un nuevo día se alzaba en la Madriguera mientras Hermione se dirigía al cuarto de sus mejores amigos a hablar de lo que se venía, cosa que no hacían hace mucho tiempo. Allí estaban los dos, roncando, dormidos profundamente. Los observó por un rato. Se sentó en el suelo y admiró sus caras inexpresivas. Los envidiaba, ella no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, ellos, en cambio, allí estaban, tranquilos, aislados de los problemas. Y como tantas otras veces algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Se chocó con sus ojos, los ojos de Harry que la examinaba detalladamente en silencio. La miró y ella intentó esconder su llanto pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida. Harry cambio su expresión serena a una totalmente protectora, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. La abrazó, le besó la frente y la acarició. Hermione recordó que años anteriores ella lo amaba y pensó todo lo que hubiera dado porque Harry hiciera algo así unos años atrás. Pero ella ya se había olvidado de él. Se movió acostándose en el piso utilizando las piernas de su amigo como almohada mientras él se limitaba a acariciarla. Necesitaba lo que ahora Harry hacía. Necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba apoyo, necesitaba que la consolaran y que le dijeran "todo va a estar bien".

-Todo va a estar bien princesa, te lo prometo-le susurró el moreno para no despertar a Ron.

-Lo sé, confío en ti-admitió con la voz firme.

-Puedes volverte atrás si es lo que quieres, puedes volver con tu familia yo estaré bien solo, no hay necesidad de que pases por todo esto.

Ella se levantó bruscamente y le tomó el mentón.

-Escúchame bien-le dijo-No te voy a abandonar excepto que me esté muriendo. Estamos juntos en esta, Harry, lo sabes.

-No dejaré que nada te pase, lo prometo.

-Lo sé.

-Te quiero Hermione-soltó con lentitud.

-Sabes que yo también, mucho. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, luego te daré el regalo.

-Gracias Herms.

Ella no respondió. Volvió a recostarse en sus piernas y mientras él la acariciaba ella poco a poco se iba quedando dormida.

Harry despertaba nuevamente con el rayo de sol que se dirigía directo a sus ojos. Ron todavía no despertaba, Hermione tampoco y a los lejos se escuchaba a Ginny entonando una canción. Lentamente empezó a delinear la nariz de Hermione con ternura sabiendo que le daba cosquillas y que seguramente con eso despertaría. Una sonrisa se curvó en los labios de su amiga. Pronto abrió sus ojos y soltó fuertes carcajadas logrando que también despertara Ron. Hermione se arrodilló rápido para que el moreno terminara con esa dulce tortura pero al instante razonó que sería injusto si no se vengaba así que rápidamente se subió sobre él y empezó a hacerle cosquillas hasta que Harry suplicó que lo dejara en paz. La castaña lo dejó tranquila y en ese momento reparó en que ella estaba sobre él y que Ron los observaba. Se retiró rápidamente con un furioso rubor en sus mejillas mientras Harry le sonreía.

-Hola Ron-saludó mientras el rubor se le quitaba de las mejillas.

-¡Amigo feliz cumpleaños!-dijo Ron con alegría.

-Gracias Ron.

-Bueno chicos yo voy a saludar a Ginny y a desayunar los espero abajo. Tu regalo también Harry-le dijo guiñando un ojo.

Apenas la castaña abandonó la habitación el pelirrojo puso cara de preocupación.

-Harry... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dime, Ron.

-Yo... tú... ¿Tienes algo con Hermione?

-Ron, no seas tonto sabes que yo no le tocaría ni un pelo a Herms...

-Bien que le tocaste más de un pelo...-murmuró el pelirrojo intentando no ser escuchado sin éxito.

-Sabes perfectamente que estábamos jugando. Hermione está mal Ron, anda llorando a escondidas todo el tiempo y que tú todavía no te hayas dado cuenta no quiere decir que yo sienta algo por ella. Herms necesita nuestra ayuda Ron, no esta bien anímicamente. No se que pueda pasarle, pero si le preguntara va a decir que nada. Necesita contención. Necesita distracción.

-Tienes razón, Harry perdóname por dudar de ti.

-Está bien Ron, no hay problema-le respondió con una sincera sonrisa.

-Ahora bajemos, tengo hambre.

El moreno sonrió, el pelirrojo no cambiaria nunca.


	6. La carta

_**HOLA A TODOS!!!**_

**_Como andan? espero que bien..._**

**_Antes que nada queria contarles algo: debido a que ultimamente casi ni recibo rewievs, la historia no está teniendo mucho exito... Por lo tanto escribiré dos capítulos más, si los rewievs mejoran, y veo que hay más gente entusiasmada con la historia la seguiré. De lo contrario, pido perdón a las personas que la siguen y me dejan rewievs cada que subo un nuevo capítulo, pero no la seguiré subiendo. Sé que no es justo lo que hago, pero escribir esta historia me lleva tiempo y si no tiene muchos rewievs quiere decire no les está gustando, entonces prefiero intentar con otro fic, tal vez._**

_**Ya que estamos, quiero er algunas aclaraciones en cuanto al formato de la historia: cada que dice Flash Back quiere decir que Hermione está recordando. Pero a partir de este cápítulo verán que también hay otro nuevo punto de vista, no solo el de Hermione. Entonces, cada que diga Flash Back (segun Draco) quiere decir que Draco está recordando. Además, por si todavía no se han dado cuenta, el fic es paralelo al sexto y septimo libro, lo único que cambio es la muerte de Narcissa Malfoy, pero lo demás, al menos hasta ahora, es**** paralelo a los libros. También, a partir de ahora notarán que hay más historia en el presente. **_

**_Bueno, quería hacer esos dos comentarios._**

**_Por favor, dejen Rewievs si quieren que continue con la historia._**

**_Besos_**

**_Aniitaa_**

Como me hubiera gustado que aquel casamiento en medio de tanta guerra hubiera sido nuestro, pero no. La pelea del día anterior me había hecho recapacitar. Los polos opuestos no se atraían, al menos no en aquel momento. Como me hubiera gustado ser aquella chica que caminaba hacia una vida junto a su amor.

**_Flash Back._**

Hermione necesitaba comprar algunas cosas antes de emprender la misión con sus amigos, así que con el debido permiso de Molly, se fue con Ginny al Callejón Diagon. Juntas caminaron en busca del libro que la castaña necesitaba. Observaron las nuevas novedades, se encontraron con compañeros de Hogwarts… Pero de todas las personas que Hermione podía imaginarse encontrar allí aquella e la última.

El hombre que ocupaba su corazón y mente acorralaba a Astoria Greengrass para luego besarla. Lo que Malfoy no sabía era que con ese beso dañaba su propio corazón y el de la castaña.

Y todo pareció suceder en cámara lenta: Hermione se paró en seco y derramó algunas lágrimas; Ginny le apretó la mano fuerte para que siguiera; la castaña salió corriendo golpeando sin intención al rubio. Draco se dio vuelta para ver la cara impertinente que lo había golpeado, pero lo único que vio fue aquella cabellera castaña que tanto amaba alejarse corriendo y a su lado, parada, loor de las comadrejas mirándolo con odio. Draco, sin importarle que pueda pensar la gente, persiguió a la única mujer de la que había logrado enamorarse, ganándose una sonrisa de Ginny y una sonrisa triste de Astoria. Ahora la rubia tenía una certeza: Draco se había enamorado de la sangre sucia y nunca se casaría con ella por amor, solo por obligación. Con esa certeza, una pequeña llama se apagó en el corazón de Astoria.

El ojigris corría hace ya media hora pero en algún momento había perdido de vista a Hermione. Ya estaba por rendirse cuando la vio. Allí estaba, acurrucada en el escalón de una casa, llorando como alguna vez ella lo había encontrado a él. Draco posó su mano sobre la de la ojimiel. Ella sin mirar a su acompañante, bramó:

-Lo odio Ginny, lo odio.

-Y tienes toda la razón en odiarme.

Hemione apenas su voz levantó la vista. Y miel y acero volvieron a fusionarse. Draco reparó en aquella cara aniñada amaba repleta de lágrimas, repleta de dolor, repleta de odio.

-Hermione yo te puedo explicar…

-No Malfoy, no tienes que explicarme nada, yo te dije que buscaras otra y eso estás haciendo. Felicitaciones-soltó llena de resentimiento.

-No Hermione, yo no busqué otra, mi padre se ha enterado que me enamoré de alguien, no sabe de quien pero dijo que si no empezaba a salir con Astoria averiguaría quien era y la mataría. No quiero que mueras Hermione. Aunque no te tenga conmigo quiero que estés bien.

Se abrazó a él. Lloró y él la consoló como alguna vez lo había hecho ella. Intentó besarla pero ella corrió la cara ganándose un beso en la mejilla.

-Vete-le pidió.

Pero él no se movió.

-Vete, por favor-rogó.

Pero él siguió sin moverse.

-¡Vete Draco!-bramó.

-¡Mierda Hermione! No me iré hasta que no estés bien. Entiéndeme.

-Ya estoy bien Malfoy. Vete tú y tus aires de caballero.

Nuevamente el rubio no movió ni un dedo.

-Está bien, si no te vas tú, me voy yo-gritó.

Se paró y se alejó de allí lo más rápido que pudo dejando al rubio con culpa sentado en el escalón de aquella casa.

Ya de vuelta en la Madriguera, Hermione se encontraba limpiando. La castaña sabía que Molly los mantenía a los tres amigos separados el mayor tiempo posible para que no tuvieran oportunidad de planear nada. A la noche festejarían el cumpleaños de mejor amigo y la Señora Weasley se había escusado con que quería todo limpio para la noche.

La noche había pasado extrañamente amena exceptuando el detalle de que el mismísimo ministro de la magia había ido hasta la Madriguera para mostrarle lo que Albus Dumblendore le había legado al "Trío de Oro". La castaña se cuestionaba por qué no les dijo que quería que hicieran con todo aquello.

La ojimiel se encontraba en el cuarto que compartía con Ginny contemplando su reflejo en el espejo. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo estaba hermosa. El largo vestido negro contrastaba con su piel, marcando sus curvas, permitiendo delinear su silueta debajo del vestido. La fina seda caía a la perfección por sus largas piernas con un grandioso tajo desde las rodillas hasta el final. Algo le decía que llevara el bolsito de cuentas consigo, ya que en cuanto Harry lo predispusiese saldrían hacia donde él les indicase. Una sonrisa y disimular todas las contrariedades que sufría podían ser un buen plan para poder disfrutar de la fiesta.

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Estás confundida, puedo verlo en tus ojos. Hace tiempo que no te sentabas en el sillón a observar el exterior tomando una coca cola mientras recuerdas, estoy casi seguro. Puedo ver las distintas emociones pasar por tus ojos… tristeza, alegría, culpa, felicidad, melancolía… Es inquietante como aprendí a leer tus ojos, esos que en algún momento me resultaron indescifrables. Pero con el tiempo me he dado cuenta que hay expresiones a las que recurres depende tu estado. Cuando te muerdes el labio inferior, por ejemplo, se que estás nerviosa o que algo te inquieta. Cuando no me miras a los ojos sé que sientes culpa…

Me pongo un pijama, se que no te gusta que ande desnudo luego de hacer el amor, aunque ambos sabemos que conoces mi cuerpo de memoria. Me levanto, recorro la distancia que me separa de tu cuerpo pero no de tus pensamientos. Te beso. Me acaricias el pecho, que es lo único que he dejado desnudo. Te levantas para que pueda sentarme, luego te sientas sobre mí. Acaricio tu pelo, tus castaños bucles. Te observo, imperturbable.

Intento dormir pero verte así me preocupa y me empujas al insomnio contigo.

Podría jurar que en este momento estás recordando y hasta puedo jurar que estás recordando una parte de nuestra historia y sé cual exactamente. El casamiento. El casamiento que a pesar de no ser tuyo te devastó emocionalmente. Me creías culpable. Creías que yo tenía la culpa de lo que había sucedido la mañana anterior. Puedo ver el enojo y resentimiento de no haber leído aquella carta que yo te envié la misma noche en la qué besé a Astoria.

_**Flash Back. (Según Draco)**_

El rubio se encontraba en la cama esperando que el sueño lo venciera, pero este no llegaba. La tarde vivida lo perturbaba pero poco podía hacer. Hermione no se había quedado bien y el miedo a perderla por un beso en el que no había sentido nada lo aterraba. ¿Qué le había pasado al petulante Draco Malfoy? El Slytherin de siempre no tendría insomnio por una mujer. Es más, nunca se enamoraría de una mujer y muchísimo menos de una "sangre sucia". Pero aquellos pensamientos se habían enterrado junto con sus prejuicios cuando se dio cuenta que no todo pasaba por la pureza de sangre.

Recordó a su madre y la sonrisa que solo una vez la vio emitir. El odio a su padre aumentó, no solo lo privaba de vivir su amor, si no que también le privaba de la muerte de su madre, no le había explicado cómo fue que había muerto. Recordó su funeral: las personas con mayor poder en el mundo mágico se encontraban allí. Rodeando el ataúd en el que yacía su madre con un costoso y elegante vestido color hueso que se perdía con el color de su pálida piel. Draco Malfoy lloró al tener la certeza de que los ojos cielo de su madre no volverían a mirarlo, ni que aquellas caricias que le dedicaba cuando se sentía solo no volvería a dedícaselas. Sonrió al pensar en que aquella tragedia le había do lugar al, hasta ahora, único amor de su vida. Dedujo que tal vez el estaba destinado a amar solo a una persona, primero fue su madre, luego la castaña. Por una tonta pelea ahora la estaba perdiendo. Se levantó, caminó al escritorio que se encontraba en la otra punta del amplio cuarto, tomó un pergamino y su inconfundible tinta verde y sin vacilar un segundo escribió:

_Hermione:_

_Sé que en este momento te encuentras enojada pero tienes que entenderme. No te he mentido, mi padre me ha amenazado. Como ya te he dicho tienes todas las razones para no creerme y hasta odiarme pero te juro que te estoy diciendo la verdad, te amo Hermione. Eres la única mujer que ha logrado enamorarme._

_¿Sabes? Sueño todas las noches con un futuro diferente para nosotros. Un futuro en el que podamos casarnos, tener hijos... Dos serían mi sueño…_

_¿Crees qué si no te amara y te utilizara como sé que piensas estaría haciendo todo esto? Supongo que la respuesta es obvia, conociéndome como tú lo haces. Me he enamorado, castaña, me he enamorado de la mujer que odie toda mi niñez. _

_Quisiera que me entiendas. Hazlo por el amor que algún día, supongo, me tuviste._

_Fue solo un beso, no sentí nada que no sea lástima y culpa, y no precisamente por ti, sino por ella que cree que la amo. _

_Te amo Princesa._

Perfecto, tal vez un poco cursi para Draco Malfoy pero valía la pena si con eso lo perdonaba. La amaba, la amaba locamente, aquello lo desquiciaba y también por eso la odiaba.

**_Fin Flash back (según Draco)_**

Sé que no la abriste por el enojo, al menos eso me contaste.

Te volteas, me examina y te recargas en mi pecho. Me pregunto por qué recurres al pasado con tanto empeño ¿Acaso quieres encontrar algún indicio, alguna falla? Siempre es preciso saber cuando se acaba una etapa de la vida. Si insistes en permanecer en ella, más allá del tiempo necesario, pierdes la alegría y el sentido del resto. Cerrando puertas. Cerrando capítulos. Como quieras llamarlo. Lo importante es poder cerrarlos. Lo importante es poder dejar ir momentos de la vida que se van clausurando. No podemos estar en el presente añorando el pasado. Ni siquiera preguntándonos por qué. Lo que sucedió, sucedió, y hay que soltarlo, hay que desprenderse. No podemos ser niños eternos, ni adolescentes tardíos, ni empleados de empresas inexistentes, ni tener vínculos con quien no quiere estar vinculado a nosotros. ¡Los hechos pasan y hay que dejarlos ir! Por eso, a veces es tan importante destruir recuerdos, regalar presentes, cambiar de casa, romper papeles, tirar documentos, y vender o regalar libros. Dejar ir, soltar, desprenderse. En la vida nadie juega con las cartas marcadas y hay que aprender a perder y a ganar. **Hay que dejar ir, hay que pasar la hoja, hay que vivir sólo lo que tenemos en el presente. El pasado ya pasó. La vida está para adelante, nunca para atrás.** Porque si andas por la vida dejando puertas abiertas, por si acaso, nunca podrás desprenderte ni vivir lo de hoy con satisfacción. Cierra la puerta, pasa la hoja, cierra el círculo. Es salud mental, **amor por vos mismo desprender lo que ya no está en tu vida.**

No comprendes que recurrir al pasado no te hace bien. Entiendo que el presente que ambos vivimos no te llene, pero el pasado no puedes modificarlo, Hermione.

"Vive el presente princesa" te dije miles de veces pero curiosamente algo, algo qué no sé que es, te ata al pasado. A veces me preocupa ¿sabías?

Acaricio la única parte de tu espalda que el camisón no tapa. Pero no me miras, contrariamente evitas que te mire. No es que sientas culpa, no; sospecho que lloras. Esta vez acaricio tu mejilla solo para comprobar que mi sospecha es cierta, estas llorando. Te vuelvo a abrazar en señal de apoyo.

-¿Por qué lloras?-se me ocurre preguntar pero como tantas otras veces no respondes.

Quisiera insistir pero sé que no me responderás ya que te has decidido, seguramente, a no hacerlo. Darte mi punto de vista sería lo más sensato.

-Sé que no vas a responderme-dije-. Al menos escúchame-te acaricié, te estremeciste- ¿Lloras por mi?-negaste- ¿Lloras por él?-volviste a negar-. Tal vez, ¿lloras por ella?-un rotundo no se escapó de tus labios, casi tan imperturbable como tu semblante-¿Lloras por nosotros?-no respondiste, eso lo podía tomar como una duda-¿Lloras por _ellos_?-esta vez asentiste.

La situación era confusa. Ello_s_ son muy importantes en tu vida, nunca competiría con ellos son otro tipo de amor en tu vida, uno que yo nunca ocuparé. Solo puedo decirte una cosa porque muchas veces intenté ofrecerte otra alternativa y la rechazaste por ellos.

-Escucha, se que no aceptaras nada que te diga. Lo siento, amor, no puedo hacer nada más de lo que ya he hecho. Lo demás queda en ti.

-Lo sé Draco, lo sé. Sabes perfectamente que no lo haré. Solo estoy un poco sensible y sabes que no me gusta tener que esconderles esto-te señale a ti y luego a mi, te besé- pero por su bien y el de nuestra relación debo hacerlo. Por cierto, Ginny no está de acuerdo, al igual tú, pero dijo que si yo tomaba la decisión de no hacerlo ella tampoco lo haría.

Te observé asombrado. A pesar de los años que hace que te conozco, la madurez, seguridad, certeza y anticipación con la que te manejabas a veces me resulta llamativa.

-Draco iré a comprar otra gaseosa, ¿vienes?

Observé el exterior y luego te miré. Dije:

-Pero mi vida, está nevando y además todavía no ha amanecido…

-Iré sola-afirmaste con una sonrisa algo soberbia.

-Pero de todos modos te acompañaré-concluí.

Caminé hasta la cama, me quité el pantalón del pijama y busqué el de vestir que estaba tirado en algún lugar del piso junto con la camisa negra que portaba la noche anterior. Me los puse y busqué los zapatos pero antes de calzármelos te observé nuevamente. Al igual yo, ya estabas casi vestida sólo te faltaban los zapatos. También admiro lo bien que te vistes. Me puse los zapatos indudablemente negros. Me sonríes, no como siempre pero al menos lo haces.

Juntos nos aparecimos en Londres muggle. La mayoría de los negocios permanecen cerrados debido a la hora. Caminamos hasta el kiosco al que vamos siempre, el que sabemos que se encuentra abierto en estos momentos, en los que te agarran este tipo de caprichos, como una Coca Cola. Te dirigiste a la heladera que ya conoces de memoria, tomas dos cocas y las abonas con dinero muggle.

-Draco, tengo ganas de caminar…-dijiste.

-Pero Herms…

-Todavía no ha amanecida, nos verán-objetaste anticipándote a lo que yo diría

-Está bien-accedí.

Nos aparecimos en el barrio del departamento. La nieve era intensa sin embargo tu afán por caminar era mayor.

Entonces me observaste, entonces te sonreí. Entonces me besaste. Sentí que algo era diferente. "Loco. Te aprovechas. Deberías estar consolándola. Ella no está bien, en cambio la besas y te haces el caballero mientras ella llora, llora por dentro. No le das un buen futuro Malfoy, nunca pudiste ni podrás dárselo." Pensé. ¿Qué hacer? Mi mente me decía que actuara de otra manera pero, ¿qué hacer?

Me senté en el escalón de una casa y tú conmigo. Te abracé, recargaste la cabeza en mi pecho. ¿Cuántos sentimientos habrá detrás de cada una de tus acciones? Abriste la coca cola, bebiste algunos sorbos, me diste la otra a mí. Siguiendo tus pasos, la abrí y lentamente la bebí.

-¿Sabes? Tengo sueño…

-Bueno, volvamos-resigné.

Caminamos hasta el departamento. Una vez que llegamos fuiste directo al cuarto. Yo me quedé en el living, seguramente necesitarías pensar.


End file.
